Seusai Mimpi
by E-61
Summary: Ibu adalah orang yang hebat, aku mengaguminya yang telah mengenalkanku pada banyak hal... tapi saat ia pergi ia hanya meninggalkan sebuah buku diary beserta dua warna untukku; merah gelap dan hitam...


**- Seusai Mimpi -**

**.**

Story** © E-61**

Original Character** © Jin a.k.a Shizen no Teki-P and Satou Mahiro (manga only)**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**Karena kedua mata itu lelah menerima kenyataan... jadi tidurlah, biarkan mimpi itu melenyapkan semua yang melelahkan hatimu...**_

**.**

**.**

Ibuku adalah wanita yang hebat.

"Lihat."

Tangannya yang terasa hangat itu selalu memberikanku rasa nyaman dan terlindungi. Setiap pagi, ia akan selalu membangunkanku dengan tangan itu; tangan yang akan selalu menyentuh wajahku lembut. Ditemani senyum yang terlukis di wajah cantiknya. Setelah itu ia akan membawaku ke puncak bukit yang cukup jauh dari pondok tempat kami tinggal.

Dan tangan kirinya akan menggenggam tangan kecilku, saat tangan kanannya menunjuk langit di kala pagi yang dingin dan hangat di saat bersamaan.

Mengajariku tentang gradasi warna yang membentuk harmoni, bagaimana kuning, putih, hijau, dan biru bisa menjadi kesatuan yang begitu memukau mata. Lalu ibu juga mengajariku mengenal bunga dari baunya; burung dari kicauannya.

Ibuku adalah wanita yang hebat. Ia mengajarkanku banyak hal, bahkan aku bisa seperti sekarang karena ibu. Aku mengaguminya.

Sejak aku bisa mengingat, kami hanya tinggal berdua di pondok ini. Aku tidak tahu persis dimana; yang aku tahu pondok ini berada di sebuah lokasi bernama 'hutan'.

Ibu mengoleksi beberapa buku, yang terkadang aku baca diam-diam. Aku pernah membaca cerita tentang keluarga yang selalu menampilkan sosok bernama ayah, tidak jarang aku bertanya pada ibu apa itu ayah.

Tapi, ibu selalu menjawabnya dengan senyum.

Saat malam, ibu selalu menyalakan lentera dan menggiringku dengan tangannya itu ke tempat tidur; kemudian ia akan duduk di tempat yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Di kursi kecil yang berada di samping tempat tidur.

Kursi itu menghadap ke arah jendela, membuat ibuku sesekali mengarahkan matanya ke sana. Memandangi titik-titik kecil bernama bintang yang berkilau di langit yang gelap.

Aku memperhatikannya sambil menunggu. Menebak-nebak cerita apa yang akan ia bacakan untukku. Tapi nyatanya ia tidak membacakan satu buku pun.

Ia mengarahkan matanya ke arahku, kemudian menempelkan tanganku di dadanya.

"Kau bisa merasakannya, Mary?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Lihat bintang yang ada di langit."

Aku menuruti kata-katanya, malam itu beberapa bintang mengeluarkan sinarnya dengan ritme teratur.

Terang.

Lalu redup sesaat.

Kemudian kembali terang.

"Seperti debaran jantung, bukan?"

Aku kembali terfokus merasakan denyut jantung ibuku. Benar kata ibu, denyut jantungnya seirama dengan sinar bintang.

"Keren..."

Ibu tertawa pelan, mungkin karena melihat ekspresi di wajahku.

Hari itu ibu tidak membacakan buku apapun, ia banyak bercerita tentang bintang. Namun tidak semua bagian cerita itu bisa kutanggapi karena mataku terasa berat.

Yang bisa kutangkap hanya bagian saat ibu berkata bahwa orang yang telah kehilangan hidupnya akan berubah menjadi bintang.

**o0o**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama di musim dingin.

Aku dan ibu kini sudah jarang keluar dari pondok, kami berdua hanya menghabiskan hari dengan membaca buku, bermain, atau membersihkan debu-debu yang mulai muncul.

Belakangan ini ibu terlihat sedikit aneh, ia tidak banyak berbicara. Meski terkadang ia tetap membacakan buku untukku tidur atau saat ia mengajakku keluar kala hujan salju tidak terlalu deras. Dan belakangan ini juga aku sering merasa ibu akan pergi jauh. Meninggalkanku.

"Ibu tidak akan meninggalkan Mary kan?"

Aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya saat ibu sedang menulis sesuatu di buku. Matanya tampak membulat karena terkejut dengan pertanyaanku, tapi ekspresi itu dengan cepatnya berganti menjadi ekspresi yang biasanya.

Tersenyum. Lagi-lagi hanya itu yang ia lakukan bersamaan dengan tangannya yang mengelus kepalaku.

Tapi senyum itu terlihat sedih, bahkan tangan yang mengelus kepalaku terasa dingin.

Di luar, langit kembali melukiskan warna merah kekuningan.

"Hari ini kau tidur lebih awal ya, Mary?"

* * *

Aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku dan mengerjapkannya beberapa kali, kupandangi seluruh ruangan.

Gelap. Sepertinya ibu lupa untuk menyalakan lentera.

Aku mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Hari ini sunyi sekali, terlalu sunyi. Hanya suara desau angin dan salju yang turun dengan deras satu-satunya bunyi yang bisa kutangkap.

Sekeliling tampak gelap, aku membuka pintu kamar ibu untuk mendapati ia tidak ada. Aku mencoba membuka beberapa pintu lain tapi sosoknya tidak sekalipun terlihat.

Yang kudapati hanya genangan cairan hitam di lantai. Membentuk sebuah jejak yang mengarah ke arah ruangan yang kuingat sebagai ruang kerja ibu.

Aku mengelus permukaan lantai. Mendapati cairan itu memiliki bau yang khas.

Perasaanku kembali tidak enak, dengan kaki yang gemetar dan tubuh yang entah kenapa terasa begitu dingin aku mengambil sebuah lentera dan menyalakannya.

Kupaksakan kakiku yang semakin gemetar untuk melangkah memasuki ruang kerja ibu. Rasa takut itu semakin terasa saat jarak antara aku dengan pintu itu semakin menghilang.

Aku membuka pintu itu sambil meneguk ludah.

Saat pintu itu terbuka, mataku tiba-tiba mengeluarkan air mata. Detik berikutnya telingaku mendengar bunyi lentera yang terjatuh, menyinari cairan yang kulihat sebelumnya; cairan itu kini berwarna merah gelap saat sinar dari lentera mengenainya.

Dan disana, ada tubuh ibu yang terbaring. Dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi cairan yang sama.

"Ma... ry..."

Aku meneriakkan namanya berulang kali.

Ibu hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman, dan tatapan kosong yang sempat melihat ke arahku. Kemudian kembali berpaling ke arah meja. Tangannya terangkat seakan menunjuk ke suatu arah.

Ia menunjuk sebuah buku diary yang teronggok tanpa daya di meja.

Aku mengenggam tangannya sambil kembali meneriakkan namanya. Pandanganku terasa kabur dan panas, namun aku tidak perduli. Aku hanya terus memanggil namanya, berharap ia akan menjawab panggilanku.

Firasatku benar, ibu pergi meninggalkanku. Sendirian.

Ia bukan hanya pergi meninggalkanku, ia juga membawa semua hal pergi bersamanya.

"IBU!"

Yang ia tinggalkan untukku hanya warna merah gelap dan hitam. Serta tubuhnya yang semakin terasa dingin dan kaku.

Ah, buku diary. Ia juga meninggalkan buku diary-nya.

Aku menyeka air mata yang terus menghalangi mataku untuk melihat wajah ibu untuk terakhir kali. Kemudian mengambil buku diary itu dan membawanya ke kamarku.

Hanya untuk membaca pesan terakhirnya disana. Untukku.

Pesan terakhirnya yang menjadi satu-satunya temanku di ruang gelap.

* * *

_Aku mencintaimu, Mary..._

* * *

Pesan itu. Yang menjadi satu-satunya temanku. Kemudian mempertemukanku dengan seberkas cahaya yang hilang bersama kepergian ibu. Bersamaan dengan uluran tangan.

"Bergabunglah dengan Mekakushi-dan."

Tangan yang kembali mengantarkan warna dan senyum, seusai mimpi gelap yang ibu tinggalkan untukku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- Owari -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N :**

Ehem... ini pertama kalinya saya nulis di fandom ini. Jadi, salam kenal... dan terima kasih sudah mau membaca..

**Review?**


End file.
